Mechanical crank windows which were/are used to “roll up” and “roll down” automobile windows are well known. For many years, the overwhelming majority of automobiles produced in the world were produced with mechanical cranks. However by at least the late 1950s, and significantly accelerating into the 1960s and 1970s power window actuators began to replace mechanical cranks to roll up and roll down windows, to the point where, today, power window actuators are often standard features on automobiles produced in the United States. That is, instead of the utilizing the traditional hand crank, which may be seen by way of example in FIG. 1, to convert hand-inputted mechanical torque to linear movement of a car window, powered window actuators, typically electrically powered, are now commonly used to roll car windows up and down.
Power window actuators are typically controlled utilizing, for example, a push-pull, rocker, or toggle switches which are located, for example, on the armrest of the vehicle door, on a dashboard, or on a center console, etc. The power actuator feature relieved the user from having to input a relatively substantial amount of torque for a relatively long period of time (i.e., until the window was moved to the desired location) to move the window.
In the 1970s and continuing into the 1980s and 1990s, the power window, controlled utilizing toggle switches, was seen as stylish and trendy. That is, the power window utilizing its familiar toggle switches, which were moved by simply touching the toggle switch with a users fingertip, was seen as luxury.